Undercover Secret
by Cookielovesanime
Summary: Blake and Yang get kidnapped by the White Fang. There they meet a familiar person for Blake and a stranger for Yang. Rated: M to be safe. WARNING: there is a lemon scene in chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Cookie: Yellow! So here is my new story...**

**VEGGIES: Which I made.**

**Cookie: You can get a life.**

**VEGGIES: I already have one...**

_**Cookielovesanime has left the chatroom**_

**VEGGIES: So wait we are in a chatroom? Anyway this is my story so enjoy;)**

**Cookie: I will murder you... **

"Blake... Blake are you awake?" Yang heard something came from the outside of their dorm.

"Yes now I am, what's wrong Yang?" Blake fell asleep while reading a book.

"I think I heard something from outside." Yang whispered. "Could you go check it out, please?"

"Why don't you go outside while I go back to sleep." Immediately Blake when back to sleep without Yang knowing.

"Blake please... Blake are you awake?" Blake ignored the blonde and tried to go to sleep. Yang slip out of her covers and climbed down off her bed. She creeped up to the door and hesitated with the doorknob.

"Yang if your not going to open the the door I will." Blake sighed being very annoyed. Blake open the door and she saw nothing. "It's nothing here Yang*turns to face Yang* your so imma-..." Someone puts their hand over Blake's mouth, drugging her, and dragging her out of their door.

"Blake wa-?" Yang felt a cloth like thing over her mouth. She smelled the sweet drug that knocked her out. "Blake..." Those were the final words Yang said before she was dragged out of her room.

**Cookie: So, I hoped you like...**

**VEGGIES: MY STORY!**

**Cookie: *grabs her weapon* leave before I kill you.**

_**VEGGIES has left the chatroom**_

_**Cookie: 'oh thank god' see you guys in the next chapter:)**_**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

**Cookie: Yellow people! Yes i'm back and I had good news:) and bad new:(**

**Good News: I am going to be able to write another chapter.**

**Bad News: The chapter won't be done all the way so sorry :(**

**So, I could keep talking but I'll start writing the story. BTW: this chapter is going to be mostly Yang's P.O.V now i'll shut up so you can read.**

**VEGGIES: Yes now shut up please.**

**Cookie: *grabs her weapon again* I will pull the trigger.**

**VEGGIES: I will be ba-**

**Cookie: *SHOOTS THE WALL* GO AWAY! Anyway enjoy.**

Yang's P.O.V

Man... I feel light-headed. Wait a second, where's Blake? "Blake! Where are u?" The room was dark so it would be hard to find Blake. _I try to stand up and use my aura to see be I can't move my arms or legs. 'Where am I, where's Blake,and why can't I move?' _I keep tugging and tugging until I have gotten frustrated. My eyes switched from lilac to bright red and my aura went off. I found myself inside a straight-jacket, and looked around to see Blake and her head in her knees. _' She must be still asleep from the drug.'_ I burned down the jacket and found the nearest light source. Out the window I see two guards from the White-Fang outside the door.

I needed to create a diversion to make the guards come in. I grabbed Blake and slung her around my shoulder. I felt the door to see what is was made out of. I kicked the door-the guards were leaning on- and tried not to kick it so her that it would kill them...

"Yang...?"oh crap I woke Blake up. I hid Blake in the right corner behind where the door open so the guards won't see her. I think Blake understood my plan but just in case I signaled out the plan to her. I sat near the back wall looking like I was hurt. The guards came in and saw me. They rushed towards me to she if I was okay. But then, one of them grabbed me and tried to take me out of the room. Blake came from behind the door. The another guard grabbed my ankle and I was furiously trying to shake him off but he had a death grip on my ankle. Blake sneaks up behind the and surprised attacked them.

"Let's go." Blake said, I nodded my head and we both ran out of there like nothing just happened. We were running down the halls until we encounter a new stranger.

" Well hello Blake, I thought I never would see you again." The man had red spiked her and wore a Grimm mask like the White Fang did.

_' Who is this man, and how does he know Blake?'_ "Blake who is this man?" I got scared. This man knew Blake but I didn't know him.

"Well Blake, aren't you going to tell Blondie who I am?" I was a bit offended but Blake looked pissed.

" Adam..." Blake said.

**Cookie: *suspenseful music in background*Adam is back DUH DUH DUHH! Today VEGGIES won't be here today because accidentally shot him in the chest. Sadly, he's still alive :(**

**VEGGIES: YOUR RIGHT I AM SO I GOING TO BE ABLE TO DESTROY THE -*Looks at Cookie near the phone*******

**Cookie: * Dial 9-1-1* Yes 911 i'm here to commit homicide to this man so take me away.*continues to talk and then hangs up the phone* Well it seems i'm not going to jail today but, VEGGIES is:) Oh and p.s. I was already going to dominated everyone in the world so. * back to reader* See you in the next chapter:)**

**VEGGIES: WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME AWAY? I DEMAND A PHONE CALL.**

**Cookie: lol well bye:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Emeimies

**Cookie: we are back and I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. I hate writing short stories. Now I** **present you Chapter 3. WARNING THERE IS A LEMON SCENCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Leave a comment :)**

**Yang's P.O.V**

_'That's Adam!' _Blake told me about how she used to work for the White Fang and how she had a partner named Adam. He seems kinda cute but right now he looks like that he wants to kill me.

"Blake let's bail." I whispered in her ear.

"We can't we're surrounded." Out of nowhere members of the White Fang surrounded Blake and I.

" We'll I'm not taking any chances!" I grabbed Blake's arm and shot Ember Celica and the guards making a pathway for me and Blake to escape.

"This way!" Blake yells now leading the way. I followed Blake down to the building's electric circuit. Blake pulled out Gambol Shroud and shot the circuit. All the power went out.

"We need to created some fog to escape." Blake said. Then I remembered about the dust Weiss gave us. I found some ice dust. I threw it up and shot it with Ember Celica creating smoke so we can escape easily.

"We need to go NOW!" Blake yanks my arms and ran out the building. I almost passed out from being dragged.

"They're going to find us!" Blake tried to pull me arm but I didn't move at all.

"Blake, was Adam your partner when you work for the White Fang?" She promise me, no promise her team that she would tell us anything. She needs to tell me what happen or I'll do that chair stunt Weiss did. Blake didn't answer. "Blake..." I said in a low growl.

"Yes we use to work together before I left him on the train..." Blake frowned.

"It seems that he wants something from us."

"I don't know what he wants but now I don't trust him anymore. That's we have to stay together." _'Yea together. _Okay I will admit that I like Blake but this is not the time. We need to get back to Beacon to tell them that we have been kidnapped.

"Missed me?" Adam said surprising us from behind. We both jumped in shocked.

"Stay away from Blake." I growled, "If you lay a hand on her I will burn you alive."

He laugh at my comment. "Don't worry I'm done with Blake, if she wants to leave she can leave." He looks straight at me."Unlike you you seem White Fang material." He cups my chin and looks in my eyes. Blake growled. I pushed him off of me.

"Why would I want to join you I'm not a Fananus." My eyes changed from lilca to red.

"It doesn't matter. I'm the new leader of the White Fang so it's my rule." I almost forgot that we prisoned Roman Torwhick so the White Fang didn't have a leader.

**Blake's P.O.V**

_'No!' _Adam can't be the new ruler. He wants to use me and Yang. We have to leave before he tricks her. Adam grabs my hands and puts them on his chest. _'Damn why is he so cute'_

"Get off of me." I pushed him off of me But he wraps his arms around my waist and stares into me eyes. I felt like I was in a trance.

"Blake, don't leave me this time." He kisses my hand.

"I left for a reason." I pushed him off again. "Yang let's go." Me and Yang turned around to head back to Beacon.

"I'm afraid that you can't do that." Yang turned around to face him, her eyes were still red.

"Why not?" Yang seems a little pissed off.

" Because you now work for me no matter what." He strokes Yang's hair and then she collapsed on the floor. I ran over to Yang she was unconscious and her body was cold.

" What the hell did you do to her!" I yelled. I wanted to rip Adam's throat out.

" My touch can make people unconscious remember. Now your next." Then everything turned black.

**Cookie: I hope you guys like it I was doing this during class so I don't know if it's good or not.**

**VEGGIES: For once I kinda like it.**

**Cookie: It's nice to hear nice words from you for a change.**

**VEGGIES: I don't really like it it's national sarcasm month.**

**Cookie: I hate you. Anyway the next chapter only has a little bit of lemon most likely smut.**

**VEGGIES: Finally! I was waiting for it.**

**Cookie: Was that all you cared about.**

**VEGGIES: Yep...**

**Cookie: You pervert. See you readers in the next chapter. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: New feelings

**Cookie: I am back to bring good news and some important news.**

**Good News: I have put VEGGIES in a cave full of Beowolves. He should still be alive. I think.**

**Important News:**

**1. Undercover Secret updates are on Tuesdays and Saturdays.**

**2. This chapter has a little bit of lemon. (You could skip if you like.)**

**That's all fo...**

**VEGGIES: HEY! You forget about me.**

**Cookie: *sarcastically* Well I'm (not ) sorry. Can u forgive me?**

**VEGGIES: Nope I hate u now.**

**Cookie: It doesn't matter. I read your diary and I know that you secretly like me isn't that true?**

**VEGGIES: How do you know about my diary. And I don't like you.*turns away and blushes* **

**Cookie: I seen you writing in it. And I see what you write. I know all your secrets.*smiles wickedly***

**VEGGIES: Save my reputation.**

**Cookie: You have a reputation?**

**VEGGIES: ...**

**Cookie: Enjoy!**

Blake's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I'm in a different place than before. There is nothing no even a door. All there is in here is a tiny window. I looked around to see Yang about two feet away from me. Her wrist are chained together. I look down to my hands and me wrist are chained too. I back at Yang. I stare at her for a long time. She was peaceful and knees were up and she rested her head on them._'God she was beautiful.'_ I can't think about that now. I have to get me and Yang out of her. I started to tries to pull the chain off. I kept doing until I saw Yang open her eyes.

"B-Blake?" She lifted her head and looked at me with her beautiful lilac eyes. I move over to Yang and rested my head on her chest.

"Yang..."I said in a quite voice. Yang let's off her aura sending heat to my body. Yang dropped her head to the floor.

"Blake what are we going to do? Adam is making us join the White-Fang by force. This started because of me." Yang's eyes glossed up like she was going to cry. And she did.

"This is not your fault Yang." I wiped the hot tears from her face.

"Yes it is. If I haven't made you opened the door we wouldn't be here."

"It doesn't matter. You was just curious. Besides, they still would of captured us if You or neither of us opened the door."

"Yea I guess your right." Yang laugh a little to fight the tears.

"I miss Ruby and Blake. She must be worried sick."

"Don't worry Ruby probably told even one at Beacon that were missing and dragged Weiss along." I laughed.

"What do we do now." I face Yang and see looks at me then back to the floor.

"Blake..." She continued looking at the floor. I was worried that she cry again.

"Yang what's wr!" Yang interrupted me and plants a kiss on my lips. Her lips were soft and tender. She breaks the kiss, looks at me and says,_'I Love You.'_

Yang's P.O.V

Blake stares at me with her beautiful golden eyes. I knew Blake likes me and was waiting for her to make the right move. Then, I got tired of waiting so I made the move. Blake looks down and cries.

"Blake what's wrong?" She didn't answer. Instead she responded with a kiss. She kissed fiercely and passionately dominating my whole mouth. I burned the chained until it melted off my hands. Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and cut the chain right off.

I return to kissing Blake this time claiming more of her mouth. I move my head down towards her neck and kissed it. Nibbling and sucking on her skin until it left a red mark on her skin. Blake takes off my jacket and starts grabbing my breast. Blake then switches roles and starting dominating my mouth again. I place one of my hands on her warm bright pink cheek and then other around her waist. Blake lifted my shirt over my head breaking the kiss and pulls my bra over my breast. Blake pinches my nipple and continues kissing me. She snakes her her down to my chest, grabs one of my breast and sucks my nipple. I had no control over my voice and I started moaning not that loudly. Blake swirls her tongue around my nipple making me wet. Blake stops teasing me and looks down to my shorts then back at me. My face was flushed.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because, I felt something wet on my knee." I stare at out position and notice that Blake's knees is up against my vagina. Blake slithers down to my black shorts. She removes my belt, half-skirt, and my black shorts leaving me naked but with just my panties on. Blake immediately places her tongue up to my panties licking the wet stain. She rips my underwear off and pushes me down on my back. Blake pulls my legs apart.

"Do you want me to?" I was so ready for this but speechless at that time so I nodded. Then she licks my pussy.

Blake slides her tongue up and down on my clit making me moan louder. She enters her tongue inside me pushing in and out.

"Blake.. stop...teasing...me." I was out of breath of how good this felt. I felt like I was going to cum.

Blake listened to what I said and enters two fingers inside me. I scream as she thrusts in and out. She continued to lick my clit and thrust her fingers in me._'God this felt good.' _

"Blake don't stop!" I felt my breast bouncing up and down as Blake pumps her fingers inside. Blake adds a three finger and increases the speed.

"Oh shit Blake don't stop!" Blake thrusts inside even faster giving me pleasure.

"Fuck Blake ahh!" I came so close to climaxing. Blake slowly pumps harder and I climaxed. My cum was all in Blake's hair all over her arm and so on her face. She licked all the cum up from my pussy.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" I started to collect every piece of my clothing.

"No you don't have to." Blake helped me put my clothes back on.

"What a show!" We heard a voice and out of nowhere Adam appears.

"Dammit Adam! Were you watching us?" Blake was about to charge at his throat.

"Yes and that was quite a performance you put on." He claps his hands. I felt my aura my semblance rising with heat I reloaded Ember Celica.

"You...YOU PERVERT." I went charging at him. He grabbed my arm, swung me around, knee me in my stomach, and threw me at the ground.

"Blake, if you never left the White-Fang this would had never happen. Now your sweet princess will die."

"NOOOO!"

**Cookie: That's all for this chapter.**

**VEGGIES: Will there be more smut?**

**Cookie: I don't know I need to relax after writing this chapter so leave me at peace would ya?**

**VEGGIES: Nope!**

**Cookie: That's why I hate you...**

**VEGGIES: *whispers* _That's why I love you.__  
><em>**

**Cookie: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**VEGGIES: Nothing!**

**Cookie: See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
